


Дожили

by Berkeley



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Fandom vs Fandom, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: В одной очень-очень далекой Галактике шли шипперские войны





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ебаный стыд, сомнительная художественная ценность, обсценная лексика, фандом в фандоме  
> 2\. Написано для Riren team 2016

Рирен был гордый и красивый. А еще упрямый, как осел. Рирен хотел стать популярным, но пророков ему не хватало. Все его пророки оказались суровыми монахами, предпочитающими познавать Рирен в долгих медитациях. Поэтому Рирен собрал их всех в хижине посреди непроходимых болот. Там пророки впали в коллективный сон, где им снилось, как они читают охуенный Рирен.  
Рирен заглядывал к ним, совращая чаем, уборкой и убийством титанов, но пророки продолжали спать, видеть сны о Рирене и улыбаться. 

— Это все потому, что я такой охуенный, — решил Рирен и принес в клюве нового обратившегося шиппера. — Главное, чтобы их было много, и тогда они напишут мне макси на сто тыщ слов, нарисуют тыщу артов, переведут тыщу додзь и сделают тыщу клипов …  
Новенький шиппер испуганно ойкнул.   
Рирен ласково погладил его по голове и посадил поближе к камину — там дотлевал очередной фанон. Новенький оглянулся, посмотрел на счастливые лица пророков и протянул руки к огню. Рирен улыбнулся, как счастливый отец.  
«Надо будет завалить тропинку, чтобы не сбежали», — поймал он себя на мысли и написал письмо Райберту. Райберт всегда приходил на помощь.

Эрури был классный. И общительный. А еще деятельный, как сотня китайцев. И пророки его тоже были деятельными. Они раздавали листовки на всех углах, а в дежурном баре на Перекрестке всегда находился очередной пророк, который рассказывал, какой Эрури охуенный. Бывало, что с пророком кто-то не соглашался, и его вместе с Эрури выставляли на мороз, чтобы он остудился и не мешал курить остальным. Но Эрури никогда не сдавался и всегда возвращался. Пророков у него хватало.   
Иногда в том же прокуренном баре Эрури замечал суровый профиль Рирена. Но Рирен не хотел садиться за стол с Эрури, пить паленую водку и слушать аргументы из священной канонизации. Поэтому, когда в бар приходил Эрури, Рирен запахивался в мантию из недописанных макси и уходил из бара в темную ночь. Эрури пару раз следовал за ним, обзывал плохими словами и брал на слабо, но Рирен, не оборачиваясь, скрывался в темном лесу. В лес Эрури не ходил. Там ебался Жарко и не любил, когда ему мешали. 

Жарен был веселый. А еще Жарен любил рисковать и все организовывать. Он часто приглашал пейринги в гости, накрывал поляну и выставлял дорогое бухло. Бухла у Жарена было в достатке. А свежее мясо стабильно поставляло аниме, после просмотра которого (если верить статистике), в Жарен уверовали около 60 процентов шипперов.  
На этот раз Жарен устроил вечеринку на границе леса (того самого, где ебался Жарко, чтобы и он приобщился к общему веселью).  
Новые томики манги хорошо горели. В ночном воздухе пахло жареным, душевным единением и алкоголем.   
Эрури принес новую брошюру о канонизации, Райберты притащили огромный кол для Исаямы, а Винмин привез на телеге много новых заморских кинков, которые еще никто не видел.   
Мать гета пристроила на тепленькое местечко возле костра юных Эренанни и Марлохитч (они впервые были представлены ко двору) и кормила их с рук хорошо прожаренным мясом, чтобы дети росли сильными и здоровыми.  
Эремин ловил на себе страстные взгляды Лермина и все настойчивей распускал руки, шепча на ушко всякие нежности. Лермин краснел и облизывал губы.   
Рирен, наблюдая чужое счастье, пил горькую. Эрури делал вид, что листает брошюрку, но на самом деле краем глаза косился на Рирен. Кто его знает, что он опять задумал. Водилось за Риреном замереть на минутку, а потом понестись на свое болото и играть в свои странные игры. Эрури обижался, что Рирен его никогда не приглашал. Он считал себя компанейским парнем.  
Рирен громко вздыхал, а потом запрокинул голову и уставился на небо. Эрури отложил брошюрку и тоже уставился. Сначала на небо, потом на Рирен. Рирен почувствовал его взгляд и гордо отвернулся. Он не любил, когда за ним подглядывали, особенно Эрури.   
Жарен колдовал у жаровни, напевая себе под нос попсовый мотивчик о лошадях, полиции и комиссаре Рексе. Давно они не сидели так душевно. Даже Эрури с Риреном не цапались.  
Как вдруг...

— ФИКБУЧНИКИ! ГОВНО! НЕЧЕГО ЧИТАТЬ!

— Кто такие фикбучники? — Марлохитч ойкнула и спряталась от разящей руки Матери гета. Та не любила, когда дети выражались.

— Чего опять? — Лермин выпутался из сладких объятий Эремина и застегнул чудом расстегнутые пуговицы. Эремин вздохнул. Всегда находилась сволочь, которая все портила.

— Мы, наверное, — Райберт почесал спину. Жизнь в фандоме вообще была говно, так что Райберт не особо удивился. — А Исаяма все равно мудак, — попытался он сменить тему, но не получилось.

— Почему говно? — Эренанни заблаговременно отошла подальше от руки Матери и теперь требовала объяснений. Райберт хотел ей рассказать, но его подрезал Рирен. Он был уже хмельной и поэтому разговорчивый.

— Потому что не написали им макси на сто тыщ слов по ОТП. 

— Кому? — удивилась Эренанни

— Им, — Рирен махнул рукой в сторону леса.  
А потом с тоской посмотрел на свой пустой стакан и протянул его Жарену. Видимо, для него это тоже была больная тема. Как хороший друг и гостеприимный хозяин, Жарен наполнил стакан до краев. Рирен вдохнул и опрокинул воняющее лесными ягодами пойло залпом. 

— У меня ФБ. Я не могу везде по сто тыщ слов.   
Взъерошенный Винмин оторвался от ноутбука:   
— Кто вообще устраивает войны во время ФБ?

У Рирена покраснели уши.   
— Народное же голосование было о сроках. Ты что, не ходил?! — Рирен икнул и достал из потайного кармана расписание шипперских войн. – Вот, у меня записано. Отослать список команды первого августа. Первая выкладка двенадцатого сентября. Написать макси.

Винмин достал из нагрудного кармана свое расписание и молча протянул Рирену. 

— Твою ж мать.

— Мать твою ж.

— Бедненький, — пожалела Винмин Эренанни. Она обняла его и прижала к груди, разглаживая золотистые вихры. Винмин довольно улыбнулся и немного расслабился. — И как ты там справляешься один?

Винмин мяукнул и сладко прикорнул. Он не высыпался. 

Жарен положил на тарелку Винмину самый большой кусок мяса. Он вообще считал, что здоровая пища — залог удачных выкладок.

Безумный крик снова раздался в ночи:  
— ГОВНО! ГОВНО! ГОВНО! СТРАШНОЕ ГОВНО!

Пейринги переглянулись. В лесу Жарко горели огни. 

— Кого это принесло? — насторожилась Мать гета. 

— Души анонов, — Рирен вдруг маньячно улыбнулся. — Прикормленных кое-кем, — и покосился на Эрури, поигрывая бровями. Эрури немедленно продемонстрировал благородный профиль и оскорбление подобными глупыми подозрениями. 

— Я не виноват, что мои пророки лучше твоих. 

— Началось, — Мать гета схватилась за голову. Она встала между ними и погрозила кулаком. 

— Ну и в жопу их, — непонятно, кого Рирен имел в виду. Он загадочно улыбнулся, чем смутил Эрури. Встал с бревна, потянулся, демонстрируя юношескую стать, и, покачиваясь, побрел куда-то в темноту. 

Пейринги выдохнули. Пронесло. Эренанни достала карты и начала раскладывать пасьянс Медичи. 

Эрури не выдержал первым.  
— Куда это он пошел? 

Винмин с тяжелым вздохом отлип от ноутбука. Впереди была выкладка ББ-квеста, а нести было еще нечего. Сначала он хотел вмешаться, а потом плюнул. В конце концов, взрослые люди — сами разберутся. 

— Кто? — Жарен не понял — или сделал вид, что не понял. С ним никогда не было ясно.

— Рирен, — Эрури сделал страшные глаза и начал ерзать на бревне. 

— Курить. Он всегда курит, когда пьян. 

— Он же там совсем один?!

— Большой мальчик. Справится, — Мать гета на корню пресекла скандал.

— Ночь темна и полна ужаса, — Эрури с тоской смотрел в темноту. — А вдруг его украдут? – Без Рирена ему было скучно. За остальными было не так интересно подглядывать.

— Да кому он нужен? — удивилась Марлохитч. Она была совсем юной и еще не до конца разобралась в роковых страстях. — Еще и пьяный.

— Как — кому? — искренне удивился Эрури. Он еще не понимал, почему все вокруг резко отвели глаза, а Райберт и вовсе прыснул в кулак:  
— Господи, когда они уже трахнутся?  
Райберт был мечтателем. Одержимость Эрури Риреном порядком его достала. С каждым новым фестом она приобретала все более нездоровые формы.

— Боюсь, что никогда, — заржал Жарен. Он знал толк в лайвхейт-отношениях. Смотреть на Эрури было забавно, но иногда, в такие минуты, как сейчас, Жарену становилось его жаль. Рирен был слишком занят своей хижиной и не видел дальше собственного носа, а ведь вполне мог составить счастье любвеобильному Эрури, который так жаждал его внимания.

— Сходи и проверь, коль неймется, — Эремин толкнул Эрури в бок. Тот сидел рядом с ним на бревне и здорово мешал Эремину коварно соблазнять Лермин.   
Эрури аж вздрогнул. Эта мысль показалась ему поистине здравой. 

— И правда, — он отложил свои брошюрки. Потом подумал и запихал их назад в карман. Рирен еще не читал последней главы манги. Точнее, читал, но трактовал неправильно. Эрури видел свою миссию в его просвещении, пусть даже насильно. 

— Это ты зря. Хорошо же сидели.   
Жарен погрозил шампуром коварному Эремину, а потом сложил немного мяса на тарелку и сунул его в руки Эрури.   
— Отнеси заодно Жарко. Он там один сидит. И проголодался, наверно. 

Эрури хмыкнул. Из леса Жарко доносились сладострастные стоны и чавканье. А еще там бегали с топорами и вилами души недокормленных анонов. Эрури был не дурак, поэтому решил иначе.   
— Я лучше Рирену отнесу. Он тоже голодный.

Жарен вздохнул и с особой душевностью перекрестил Эрури. Эрури смотрел в добрые глаза Жарена и не знал, что сказать. Иногда Жарен вел себя странно. Эрури списал это на близкую дружбу с Риреном. 

— Не шалите! — наставил он пейринги и шустро растворился в темноте. 

— Пять минут, — Райберт даже достал часы. 

— Три, — отозвался из-за ноутбука Винмин. 

Мать гета закрыла глаза своим детям.   
Что-то сейчас будет.  
Ошиблись оба. Рирен заорал ровно через две. 

— Да ты больной на голову извращенец! Какого хера ты приперся? Дай поссать спокойно! И мясо свое забери, придурок!

Жарен покачал головой и решил, что в следующий раз надо использовать что-то посильнее крестного знамения.   
Дорога к примирению двух заклятых любовников опять обрастала новыми проблемами. Но пейринги верили, когда-нибудь Эрури и Рирен обязательно поженятся и нарожают бровастых титанчиков всего человечества.


End file.
